doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Costumes
Vous recherchez peut-être "Costumier" ("Costume Designer" en anglais), le nom sous lequel sont crédités les créateurs de costumes depuis le téléfilm de 1996. Les personnes crédités sous le titre "Costumes" ont dessiné (et parfois créé) les costumes pour la série classique de Doctor Who. Ils ne répondaient pas directement à la production de Doctor Who mais dépendaient du département des costumes de la British Broadcasting Corporation. Ils étaient à chaque fois assignés à un serial (épisode en plusieurs parties) particulier, cependant les réalisateurs et les producteurs pouvaient demander au département des costumes les services d'un designer particulier. Contrairement aux costumiers de BBC Wales qui s'occupent de la "nouvelle série" depuis 2005, ils n'avaient que très peu de contact avec les designers d'autres départements. Ces créateurs de costumes ont pourtant joué un rôle clé dans la création des créatures les plus mémorables de la série. Par exemple, Sandra Reid a joué un rôle essentiel dans l'apparence originale des premiers Cybermen, jouant un rôle aussi important que celui du designer Raymond Cusick dans la création de l'apparence des Daleks. Listes des personnes crédités pour les "Costumes" Saison 1 *''An Unearthly Child'' - Maureen Heneghan *''The Daleks'' - Daphne Dare *''The Edge of Destruction'' - Daphne Dare *''Marco Polo'' - Daphne Dare *''The Keys of Marinus'' - Daphne Dare *''The Aztecs'' - Daphne Dare et Tony Pearce *''The Sensorites'' - Daphne Dare *''The Reign of Terror'' - Daphne Dare Saison 2 *''Planet of Giants'' - Daphne Dare *''The Dalek Invasion of Earth'' - Daphne Dare et Tony Pearce *''The Rescue'' - Daphne Dare *''The Romans'' - Daphne Dare *''The Web Planet'' - Daphne Dare *''The Crusade'' - Daphne Dare et Tony Pearce *''The Space Museum'' - Daphne Dare *''The Chase'' - Daphne Dare *''The Time Meddler'' - Daphne Dare saison 3 *''Galaxy 4'' - Daphne Dare *''Mission to the Unknown'' - Daphne Dare *''The Myth Makers'' - Daphne Dare et Tont Pearce *''The Daleks' Master Plan'' - Daphne Dare et Tony Pearce *''The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve'' - Daphne Dare *''The Ark'' - Daphne Dare *''The Celestial Toymaker'' - Daphne Dare *''The Gunfighters'' - Daphne Dare *''The Savages'' - Daphne Dare *''The War Machines'' - Daphne Dare et Barbara Lane Saison 4 *''The Smugglers'' - Daphne Dare *''The Tenth Planet'' - Sandra Reid *''The Power of the Daleks'' - Sandra Reid *''The Highlanders'' - Sandra Reid *''The Underwater Menace'' - Sandra Reid et Juanita Waterson *''The Moonbase'' - Daphne Dare, Sandra Reid et Mary Woods *''The Macra Terror'' - Vanessa Clark et Daphne Dare *''The Faceless Ones'' - Daphne Dare et Sandra Reid *''The Evil of the Daleks'' - Sandra Reid Saison 5 *''The Tomb of the Cybermen'' - Sandra Reid et Dorothea Wallace *''The Abominable Snowmen'' - Martin Baugh *''The Ice Warriors'' - Martin Baugh *''The Enemy of the World'' - Martin Baugh *''The Web of Fear'' - Martin Baugh *''Fury from the Deep'' - Martin Baugh *''The Wheel in Space'' - Martin Baugh Saison 6 *''The Dominators'' - Martin Baugh *''The Mind Robber'' - Martin Baugh et Susan Wheal *''The Invasion'' - Bobi Bartlett *''The Krotons'' - Bobi Bartlett *''The Seeds of Death'' - Bobi Bartlett *''The Space Pirates'' - Nicholas Bullen *''The War Games'' - Nicholas Bullen Saison 7 *''Spearhead from Space'' - Christine Rawlins *''Doctor Who and the Silurians'' - Christine Rawlins *''The Ambassadors of Death'' - Christine Rawlins *''Inferno'' - Christine Rawlins Saison 8 *''Terror of the Autons'' - Ken Trew *''The Mind of Evil'' - Bobi Bartlett *''The Claws of Axos'' - Barbara Lane *''Colony in Space'' - Michael Burdle *''The Dæmons'' - Barbara Lane Saison 9 *''Day of the Daleks'' - Mary Husband *''The Curse of Peladon'' - Barbara Lane *''The Sea Devils'' - Maggie Fletcher *''The Mutants'' - James Acheson *''The Time Monster'' - Barbara Lane Saison 10 * The Three Doctors - James Acheson * Carnival of Monsters - James Acheson * Frontier in Space - Barbara Kidd * Planet of the Daleks - Hazel Pethig * The Green Death - Barbara Kidd Saison 11 * The Time Warrior - James Acheson * Invasion of the Dinosaurs - Barbara Kidd * Death to the Daleks - L. Rowland Warne * The Monster of Peladon - Barbara Kidd * Planet of the Spiders - L. Rowland Warne Saison 12 * Robot - James Acheson * The Ark in Space - Barbara Kidd * The Sontaran Experiment - Barbara Kidd * Genesis of the Daleks - Barbara Kidd * Revenge of the Cybermen - Prue Handley en: Catégorie:Listes du monde réel Catégorie:Titres d'équipe de production